


Halloween

by what_a_nerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Maybe little bit of implied Reyna/Rachel, Spoilers, demigods being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_nerd/pseuds/what_a_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter have a Halloween party at Camp Half-Blood, this is about the seven (except Leo) plus Reyna and Nico at the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!  
> Okay, so I wanted to do something apart from Solangelo for Halloween so I made this.  
> Sorry for the little bit at the end, I kind of got carried away and I wanted to end with Reyna, and I was thinking about what Venus/Aphrodite said to Reyna, and I'm like Rachel isn't a demigod, and I accidentally wrote that, also I forgot about Reyna and Rachel meeting in House of Hades, so I don't actually know how well they know each other.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> I own nothing.

Percy was standing in front of the mirror in his cabin fixing his Aquaman costume when someone knocked on the door.

“Come in” he called as he walked over to the door.

Annabeth walked in wearing a school uniform with a Gryffindor tie and robes.

“I thought you were going to be Mera” Percy said after he saw Annabeth’s outfit.

Annabeth shrugged, “well, I was going to be, but then I decided I wanted to be Hermione” she said as she fixed up her tie.

Percy frowned, “but I wanted to do a couple costume”

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed, “I’ll be Mera next year”

“But what if I’m not Aquaman next year?”

Annabeth laughed, “Your mother told me you have been Aquaman since you were five, I don’t think you are going to break that streak”

Percy grinned, “Fine, but promise me you will be Mera next year”

“I promise” she said.

Percy held up his pinkie finger, “Pinkie promise?”

Annabeth laughed and wrapped her pinkie around his, “pinkie promise”

Percy smiled and grabbed her hand, “let’s go see Jason” he said, pecking her lips quickly before pulling her out of his cabin.

* * *

“I look stupid” said Nico with a sigh as he pulled on his mask.

Jason laughed as he fixed up his cape, “no you don’t, and I think the Batman costume suits you”

“It’s too big for me” Nico complained.

“No it’s not, I got your exact measurements” Jason said.

Nico raised an eyebrow, “how?” he asked.

Jason was saved from replying when his cabin door opened and there stood Piper in a Wonder Woman costume.

Jason didn’t realize he was staring until Nico coughed.

“Should I leave?”

Both of them blushed and looked at him.

Jason grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“No, you are Superman’s best friend, you got to stick with me” he said as Nico tried to weasel out of his grip.

Piper smiled at them, “well you two look good in your costumes, and Jason’s right, we are the DC’s Trinity, we have to stick together”

Nico rolled his eyes, “I’m going to see Hazel” he said then he left, leaving them alone.

“You look beautiful” said Jason, causing Piper to blush.

“You are not half bad” she said.

Jason smiled and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Are we interrupting something?” asked someone from the door Nico had not closed on his way out.

The both pulled away from each other and looked at Percy and Annabeth who were standing in the doorway.

“I thought you were going as Mera” said Jason, looking at Annabeth’s costume.

“That’s what I said” said Percy, “but at least you two have a cute couple costume”

Piper smiled and grabbed Jason’s hand, “come on, let’s go to the party”

* * *

 Hazel was fixing up her witch hat in the Hades cabin when a knock came from the door.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

Frank was standing there in a pair of jeans and a SPQR shirt.

“Frank, why don’t you have a costume on?” she asked, frowning.

He blushed, “I forgot to get on, I was so busy doing praetor jobs that I forgot about Halloween.

Hazel smiled, “I think I have the perfect thing for you” she said then went deep into her cabin as Frank waited by the door.

Frank wondered what it was because nothing she had could possibly fit him, or anything Nico had either, but then she returned holding up a panda onesie.

“What is that?” asked Frank.

“Piper called it a onesie, it’s a panda” she said smiling, then she held it up against him, seeing if it would fit.

“Why is it so big?” Frank asked because it looked almost big enough for him.

“I like to snuggle up in it” she said with a blush, then she passed it to him, “you can wear it for tonight though”

Frank held it for a second, staring at it, then he said, “Can I put it on here? I don’t really want to put it on in the Mars, I mean Ares Cabin” he said.

Hazel nodded and stepped outside, “I’ll wait out here”

Frank closed the door, and quickly put it on over his clothes, then he zipped it back up, it was almost a perfect fit, if not a little tight, he stepped back outside to Hazel who grinned.

“Frank, you look adorable” she said, then she leaned up slightly to peck him on the check.

Frank blushed and looked away, that’s when he noticed Nico standing at the bottom of the steps by the Hades cabin, and he looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

“Hey Nico, nice Batman costume” said Frank awkwardly.

Nico stared at him for a second with a grin, which looked a bit strange on him, “yeah, I like your panda onesie” he mumbled.

Hazel held his hand and smiled, “come on, Piper said she would show me how to make s’mores” she said, pulled him down the steps of the Hades cabin, and down to the fire that was just being made.

Nico followed behind them, Frank didn’t look at him, but he could hear him laughing, Frank’s face grew red hot from embarrassment.

* * *

 The sun had set before Reyna finally arrived at the party, the fire was burning bright and most people were crowded around it.

She wore her full praetor uniform since, like Frank, she had been too busy to actually get a costume.

Reyna hadn’t planned on coming, but since Piper had Iris called and practically begged her too, she decided to come.

She walked around the camp for a bit, she had talk some people from Camp Jupiter but they all disappeared to play some of the games that had been set up.

Piper also came up to her and greeted her with a hug, she looked amazing in her Wonder Woman costume, Piper had complain that Reyna wasn’t in a proper costume, but Jason interrupted before Piper could do anything about it.

“She has been busy Pipes, leave her alone” he said with a reassuring smile in Reyna’s direction.

She smiled in return and then left them.

After a while she noticed a lone figure in a Batman costume that could only be Nico, she walked up to him, a little bit worried.

“Hey Reyna” he said with a small smile.

Since the war Nico had changed, he had become happier, and his skin had darked slightly, and he seemed brighter, which she presumed was thanks to a certain son of Apollo that Nico talked about often.

“Hello Nico, nice costume” she said.

“Yeah, Jason kind of forced me to wear it” he said, glancing down at the costume.

Reyna grinned, “It suits you, all dark and brooding” she said.

Nico rolled his eyes, then looked at Reyna, “why aren’t you in costume?”

“I am” she stated.

“That is your praetor uniform, not a costume” he said.

“Well, I did have one so this is the best I could come up with” she said.

Nico smiled, “Well, it suits you” he said.

Reyna laughed, then looked back at the party, “why don’t you come and join the party instead of standing out here by yourself?” she asked, frowning slightly.

Nico shrugged, “it’s way too loud, and way to many people”

Reyna nodded in agreement, then they stood there for a moment, watching everyone else sit by the fire, or participate in the Halloween activities.

Then she noticed a certain blonde heading in their direction, holding a very realistic shield threating.

She nudged Nico, “Your boyfriend’s coming, have fun” she said, causing him to go red.

She was walking away when she heard, “he’s not my boyfriend”

Reyna laughed.

* * *

 Annabeth and Percy were sitting by the fire, leaning on each other, with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her arms wrapped around his waist.

Annabeth was falling asleep slightly, it was still early, but it had been a long year, nowadays she always felt tired.

“I love you” Percy whispered in her ear, then kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too” she whispered back, smiling.

His arm tighten around her as she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

 Piper sat on the steps next to Jason at the Zeus cabin, both of them watching the stars.

“It’s beautiful out here” she whispered.

Jason wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, “yeah, it is” he mumbled.

She looked at him, he was looking at her, smiling.

They had been together for a few months, but because of everything that had happened, it felt like forever.

“I love you Pipes” he said, kissing her lips softly.

“I love you too Jace” she mumbled when they pulled apart, before kissing him again.

* * *

 Frank and Hazel had walked around the party for a while, just enjoying each other’s company.

A lot of people had returned to their cabins, the fire had died down a lot, but they were still out, Frank wondered in the Harpies were going to come out and attack them for still being out.

Hazel seemed to read his mind because she said “don’t worry, Annabeth told me the harpies weren’t coming out until like two”

Frank sighed in relief, he had survived a war with Gaea, he really didn’t want to die because of a couple of harpies.

They finally stopped by the lake, where it was dark and they were alone, or at least he hope they were, he had heard of the water nymphs in the lake, but he presumed they would be asleep.

The moon looked beautiful on the clear lake, both of them stood there for a long time staring at it, then Frank turned to Hazel.

“You look beautiful tonight” he said, he was trying to sound confident, but his voice shook slightly from nerves.

He saw Hazel blushed in the moonlight, then he pulled her close and kissed her, trying to put in all his feelings for her in the kiss.

When they pulled away, “I love you” he said, the words just coming out.

Hazel’s face was a deep red, “I love you too Frank” she said.

He smiled and there they stood by the lake in the bright moonlight.

* * *

 Reyna sat by the fire, most people had already returned to their cabins, she knew she might need to retire soon, since it was extremely late and she was exhausted.

She was staying in the Ares cabin, despite being a child of neither Ares nor Mars, but since her mother was purely Roman, she was staying in the crowded Ares cabin.

She stared at the dying fire, her mind drifted off into memories of the past year, she didn’t even noticed a red-haired girl sitting next to her until she spoke, making Reyna jumped.

“Hello” said the girl.

Reyna turned to her, she was vaguely familiar but she couldn’t put a name to her face.

“Hello” she replied.

“You’re Reyna, right?” she asked.

Reyna nodded, “I don’t think we’ve met” she said to the girl.

The girl smiled, “yeah, we have actually, I’m Racheal Elizabeth Dare” she said, holding out her hand.

Reyna nodded, “you were the girl who delivered the message from Annabeth” she said, suddenly remembering

Rachel smiled and nodded, and Reyna studied her, she had paint on her nose and her red-hair tied back, some grass and leaves were in her hair, she was dressed in a tie-dyed shirt and a pair of long baggy pants, her feet were bare and covered in grass marks.

“I’m meant to be a hippie” Rachel said with a smile.

Reyna nodded, she could kind of see that, “so, who is your godly parent? Apollo I presume” said Reyna, noting that she radiated some kind of brightness.

Rachel shook her head, “oh no, I’m not a demigod, I’m the Oracle” she said, smiling.

Reyna remembered Octavian when she said this, she had been angry at him during the war but now she just felt bad for him, she wondered if he went to the fields of punishment.

“I like your costume” said Rachel, bringing Reyna out of her thoughts.

Reyna looked down at her uniform, “thank you” she said with a smile, looking back at her.

Rachel smiled and leaned back to look at the stars, Reyna looked at her with a smile for a bit before looking at the stars as well.


End file.
